violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum at Missoula
Dad: So we're at Missoula, Montana to go to the Conservatives of Montana Convention. Leland: But why the hell are we going there? QKS: Because I want to mock the anti-LGBT people and while we're at it, do some stabbing! David: And I want to destroy some AR-15s! Leland: Shouldn't you came by yourselfs? Why let us in? Dad: Because we're gonna record it. Now lets go! At the convention center... QKS: Okay, now lets find us some racist, sexist, xenophobic, homophobic, Islamophobic, straight white males! Dad: By the way, why do you liberals always attack straight white males? David: I'm a straight white male, but they don't attack me. We only attack those that don't agree with us! QKS: LOOK!!! A elderly man is seen with pro-gun rights and anti-LGBT merchandise. He also sells assault weapons David: YOU!!! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A TALK!!! Man: Excuse me, are you that kid who flexs his time in a game of NERF gone wrong? And that b**** who encouraged toddlers to go trans? QKS: There's nothing wrong with being gay! And AR-15s? Do you want more mass shootings? Man: I don't like mass shootings like you do, but it's not the guns fault! The perpetrators of the shootings are the one to blame because they don't know how to operate a gun safely! We shouldn't punish all gun owners just because a few have snapped! David: Sir, I want the good gun owners to exercise their 2nd Amendment right. But at the same time, we need common-sense gun control laws to make sure that the bad gun owners don't pull off another VT or Pulse! And we try to get these done in a peaceful, mature manner because violence isn't the answer to everything, right? Man: Oh yeah? What about the time you and your followers raided a gun owners home and burned all of his guns and even held his kids hostage? You call that "peaceful and mature"? QKS: Well look at you! You hate gay people! Man: Well that's because they've been taking over the state with their propaganda! Now half of my neighbors either date the same sex or even get their children to do drag! QKS: LISTEN UP!!! WE'RE TIRED OF YOUR BS!!! I BET YOU WORK FOR DONALD DUMP, DON'T YOU?!?! Man: I support him, but I don't work for him! David: YOU KNOW WHAT?!?! David forcefully grabs a box, but is stopped by anime girl shrieks David: Who you keeping captive? Man: I'M NOT HOLDING ANYONE CAPTIVE!!! Leland: Let me see! Leland opens the box to find a AR-15 crying QKS: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?! Man: I'm not just selling guns, I'm selling pet guns! AR-15: w-who are they? David: (in a demonic voice) I'm your worst f***ing nightmare... David takes the gun and slams it on his knee. It snaps in half and kills it instantly Man: WHAT THE HELL?!?! THAT WAS THE ONLY ONE I HAD!!! QKS: WELL F*** GUNS!!! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY THERE ARE SO MANY MASS SHOOTINGS!!! Leland: YOU KNOW WHAT?!?! Leland pulls out a 1983 Powertek Chainsaw and uses it to saw off the tables legs, collapsing it Man: WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!?! Dad: LELAND NO!!! David: F*** YOU!!! David slams the old man Dad: DAVID HOGG!!! Man: YOU IDIOT!!! YOU BROKE MY BACK!!! QKS: GOOD!!! The 3 work together to destroy the merchandise Security: (arriving at the scene) WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON?!?! Man: These libtards broke my back and are wrecking my stand! David: F*** THE CONSERVATIVES!!! THE YOUNG PEOPLE WILL WIN!!! QKS: AND IT'S OKAY TO BE GAY!!! Leland: AND NOW FOR THE GRAND FINALE... Dad: I know what's about to happen! Leland sets off 5,000 C4s in the building. Now only does the building explode, but it also causes a wildfire Dad: LELAND, DAVID HOGG, AND QUEER KIDS STUFF!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE TWO DOING?!?! David: Mr. Lee, me and my friends were working on getting gun-control in Missoula in a peaceful manner. QKS: It was a lot of hard-work, but in the end, the city is now in peace! Leland: All the residents love us! Dad: ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?!?! WHAT YOU DID WAS ANYTHING BUT PEACEFUL!!! AND NOW THERE'S A WILDFIRE!!! Leland: Oh. Well that sucks. Dad: LELAND!!! GET IN THE CAR!!! AND YOU TWO, GO BACK TO CALIFORNIA AND STAY THERE!!! David: Fine! (leaves with QKS) Later... Dad: So after the "Missoula Incident", Leland has bought his own AR-15 pet. Leland: I call her "Silent Night" because she has a silencer. Silent Night: Master, when are we gonna go to the next gun convention? Leland: Soon... Yeagar: And as for the city, it has been devastated by the incident, and David Hogg and Queer Kids Stuff are both facing either a life sentence or the death penalty. Dad: Well that's all for now! And hopefully, I don't have to deal with something like this again! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Trip Disasters